The Dark Desendant
by AngelLilly67
Summary: Yuki Chi has gone through painful tragedies in her life and she is only 13 years old. When she wakes up in Feudal Japan and meets a strange group of people... More frightening things begin to happen. Naraku demands that she joins him or else. Review pleas
1. The Frightening night

The Dark Descendant

Me: Welcome to my first InuYasha fiction! Don't make fun of me, 'cuz my best friend says this story rocks! -crosses arms angrily-

Rue: Make fun of her cuz it does suck.

Shina: -eyes are glazed over and walking like a zombie- Must read more of story... More! More! -burst in to giggles-

Alice: What is it about anyway? -confused and nervous about Shina's strange behavior-

Uriko: She cant tell you know! It's too late! -thonks Alice on the head-

Alice: -rubs head with tears of pain running down face- Ouch... Give us the summary again...Please? -puppy eyes-

Rue: -sigh- she can never resist the puppy eyes... -points at me- See?

Me: Ah... Damn! -sigh- Fine! But after I'm not talking anymore! I'm Typing! Kay? -hands on hips and arms crossed-

Alice: Fine! -dances around happily- Yay! Yay!

Summary: Yuki Chi has gone through painful tragedies in her life and she is only 13 years old. When she wakes up in Feudal Japan and meets a strange group of people... More frightening things begin to happen. Naraku demands that she joins him, Kohaku is taking care of her, and What's up with Kogura! Read more to find out! I don't mind getting flames but the thing I don't mind the most is getting actual reviews. I live off of those things.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of Rumiko's characters. The only things I own is this plot and Yuki Chi and her family. Yuki was created from my own mind, so no one should say I took her from another story!

-----Chapter 1: The Frightening night-----

"You will surrender your power and join me!" Naraku yelled at a terrified girl in front of him. The girl fled, her white hair flowing behind her. A loud crash was heard as NAraku exploded with anger. The girl tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. She reached up and grabbed something slimy and looked up to see Naraku's angry face inches close to hers. She screamed and was plunged into darkness.

---

Yuki awoke with a start. Cold sweat ran down her face and her breath was short. She moved her long, white hair out of her face and stood up, her black night gown reaching her ankles. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, fearing every little sound. She flipped the light on and stared at her self in the mirror. She turned her head and looked at her hand, which was covered in light purple slime. She let out a loud gasp and her heart began to race. She examined her hand closely and saw that the slime was glowing dully. She ran the hot water and cleaned her hand off, not caring that the water burned her hand. She dried her hands off and headed to the kitchen, turning on every light on the way. Ever since her parents were killed in a car accident and her twin brother, Sai, killed himself, she believed that the house was haunted. She poured herself some cereal and sat down in front of the loud TV. She never watched the news or any documentaries. The stories of kidnappings, murder, and rape always scared her. She ate a few bites of the cereal before her thoughts reverted to the dream she awoke from.

"Naraku again? Why is he in very single dream I have? Who is he any way? Why am I always having dreams like that?" She asked herself, staring at her hand. A loud thump was heard in the attic above her head. The noise made Yuki jump right out of her seat. She looked up as she heard something scurry in the attic. Her heart raced as she pulled down the attic stairs. She held a flash light in her mouth and was shaking in terror. When she finished climbing the ladder, and had the flashlight in her hand, she looked around the creepy attic. "Please be a chipmunk... Be anything other than a ghost." She whispered, shakily stepping over an old trunk. A loud squeak was heard from the far left corner and she shone the flash light over there. She yelped in shock when a deformed shadow was cast. "W...Who's there?" she asked, not loud enough for anyone to hear. The flashlight shook in her hand as the shadow suddenly disappeared. A loud chuckle was heard behind her and she froze on the spot, nearly dropping the flashlight. A wave of cold air struck her back, making her even more afraid. She gulped and slowly turned her head, coming face to face with a very ugly demon. She screeched and fell over. She grabbed the flashlight and scooted backwards. "Who are you?" She whimpered, shining the flashlight into the demons eyes. His giant lips curled into an evil smile, his beady red eyes squinting. He twisted his long bony fingers and took a step towards Yuki.

"No need to be afraid. I just need to cast a simple spell over you and Ill be on my way." The demon took another step forward and Yuki stood up.

"A spell? What are you talking about?" She asked. The demon cackled and began to chant a spell. Yuki's fear rose to a point that it has never reached before. Her heart rate sped up and she could barely breath. The demon's rough voice grew louder and the room began to glow purple. Yuki suddenly felt as if she was going to explode. Blood dripped from her nose and her vision began to blur.

"have fun! I'll see you on the other side!" The demon laughed before disappearing in a puff of green smoke. Yuki did not understand what the demon said and she was too dizzy to understand anything. She fell to the floor and blood poured from her nose. Her eyes slowly closed as the room began to disappear.

-----Feudal Japan-----

A purple light appeared and the demon appeared. He searched the woods until he came across a certain white baboon. He scurried over to his master and bowed greatly.

"Sir...I have doe your bidding." He muttered, not looking into the baboons eyes. The baboon chuckled.

"So...She will be here soon?" He asked, long boy fingers removing the baboon head, exposing Naraku's evil face. The demon nodded and a bright purple light was seen deeper into the woods.

"She is hee sir." The demon told his master, jumping up and done in excitement. Naraku slipped his baboon suit on and swiftly made his way towards the light. The demon stood there, laughing as the baboon disappeared from sight.  
End Chapter 1!

------

Me: sorry but the chapters will get longer... I promise! -bows in embarrassment-

Rue: No they wont. -rolls eyes before laughing and then gets whacked on the head-

Alice: Oh shut up! Review please! We need those to continue the story!

Shina: -still zombie like- Reviews...

Uriko: What is her problem?

Me: She always like this... Hey you already know that!

Uriko: Yeah...

Me: Until Chapter 2: A strange group of people...

All: Sayonara! 


	2. A Strange Group of People

The Dark Descendant

Me: Wow! Thank you for the... 1 review! But hey... as long as someone likes it... -hugs reviewer- THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Shina: -giggle- You made her day! -gives thumbs up- Keep it up!

Rue: Damn you! How dare you be happy for a review! Why do people review anyway? -completely annoyed-

Alice: So that the writers, like Kortni here, know that their story is actually good... Unlike you, who hates everything she does. -rolls eyes0-

Rue: -sighs and nods- True, I do hate everything she does, like what she is doing now... -points at me-

Me: -looks up from Fruits Basket 11- What? You hate that I am reading?

Rue: No, You are reading the book that I want to read.

Shina: Hey aren't we supposed to let the readers read the story? -waves arms wildly-

Me: CRAP! -throws book and Rue goes after it- Sorry! Here it comes!

-----Chapter 2: A strange Group of people-----

Yuki awoke but had not opened her eyes yet. She felt the warmth of a fire close by and the hard rocks under neat her. Her fingers twitched and someone next to her spoke.

"Lady Kagome, I think she has awoken." A male said, shifting in his spot next to Yuki. Shuffling was heard as well as the click of a box opening. Something cold was placed on her head as a girl spoke softly. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and her vision quickly returned t normal. She focused her eyes at the group of people sitting around the fire and one in a tree above her. In the tree there was a boy with dog ears sticking out of his long white hair. He had a sword in hand and was looking at her strangely. Another boy was sitting next to her. He had short brown hair and carried a golden staff with six small rings on it. The girl next to him was dabbing Yuki's face with a cold rag. She had long black hair and was wearing an old school uniform. Behind her was another girl with a gigantic boomerang strapped to her back and a strange outfit on. Yuki turned her head slightly to see two sleeping figures. One was a small child with a long puffy tail and fox- like feet. Snuggled next to him was a kitten-like creature with a tail split in two.

"Are you alright? My name is Kagome." the girl next to Yuki asked. Yuki's heart began to race and she sat straight up, nearly knocking over Kagome. Yuki glanced around, not sure if it was another nightmare.

"Where am I? Who are you people? Are any of you even people?" She asked, taking short breaths of the crisp air. Kagome realized that she was scared by the hint of fear in Yuki's voice. Kagome looked up at the boy in the tree and back at Yuki.

"Like I said before, My name is Kagome. This is Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara (spelling right?). What is your name?" Kagome asked, pouring boiling water into a cup. Yuki gulped and her nerves began to calm down just a tiny bit. She glanced into the creepy looking woods and up at Kagome.

"uh... M...My name is Yuki Chi... what's going on? Am I...Is this a nightmare?" She asked, worried about the answer. Inu Yasha looked at her strangely.

"Why would you be having a nightmare? What's up with that clothing? Why are you wearing that?" he asked, looking at her torn night gown. Yuki looked at her black gown. It had a hole in the side, from tripping over the suit case before.

"Well... A demon came into my house and I feel over an old suit case. I guess I tore my pajamas." she told him. Inu Yasha cocked his head, he had never heard the word "Pajamas" before, so he had no idea what she was talking about. Miroku looked up, making everyone (except Yuki) think he was about to say something offensive, but for once, he didn't.

"Your clothing reminds me of something Lady Kagome once wore. Are you from her time?" He asked. Yuki's heart skipped a beat, making her dizzy.

"Her time? I live in the year 2006." She told them. Kagome looked at her then at Inu Yasha. They stared at each other for a second before both of them looked back at Yuki.

"This is Feudal Japan... I live in the year 1997..." She told the confused girl. (I don't really know what year Kagome lives in... If you do please feel free to correct me) Shippo's head perked up and he bounded over to the frightened girl.

"Are you from the future! What's it like! Can you tell me all the different things! Is it like what Kagome tells us!" He asked. Yuki backed away from the little fox demon and hugged her knees.

"Why am I here? I was at home eating breakfast...Could anything else go wrong?" She asked no one. Kagome was about to comfort the terrified girl, when Inu Yasha landed next to her, sniffing the air. Kagome turned to him, picking up her bow.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" she asked, not liking the look in his hanyou eyes. Inu Yasha sniffed the air once more, before turning to the group.

"I smell demons, and a lot of human blood. They aren't normal demons either...Ive smelled them before... Get ready to fight guys." He told them, clutching his Tetsusiaga. Yuki watched in horror as the sky turned a sickly green and the roaring sound of demons filled the air.

-----end-----

Me: Sorry, I lied. this chapter isn't longer. Or is it? -looks at Uriko who is asleep on couch-

Uriko: -drools and snores, while talking in her sleep- Shigure-Sensei, Don't go away... fufedeweq...

Me: -sweat rolls down cheek- hehehehehehe... As I was saying... Sorry about the lie... Rue!

Rue: -awakes from light nap- What! I was asleep you know!

Shina: -asleep as well- Going to work already Tiffanies?...Not a chance in jooble's world. -loud snore and continues to mumble-

Me: Are you the only one not asleep Alice?

Alice: yeah... those jerks were up all night parting.

Me: And I wasn't invited! How dare you! -glares at half sleep Rue-

Rue: No.. I forgot to ask if you wanted to come...Night -head hits table- Leave me alone.

Me: -anger mark appears on forehead- GAHH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! -goes on rampage, tearing up everything in site, nobody notices-

Alice: -sweat drop- Um The next chapter is called Chapter 3: The secret Family of Yuki. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe a review might calm her down. Not asking you to do it, just a suggestion! bye for now.

-screen fades to black with me screaming and sounds of glass breaking- 


	3. Note to all

Dear Readers,

Hi! This is AngelLilly67 and I would like to know why no one ever reviews anymore. I am currently discontinuing every single one of my stories, unless I get at least 10 more reviews all together. I don't understand why 700 and something people red my story, but not one review. I am getting sick of it. Why write a story and not have anyone review. So I you have a problem with this statement or me leaving, REVIEW! I'm not saying that I'll leave forever, just until I have new stories. I will not update any of my stories or add any new one, which are fantastic if I say so my self, until I get some fricken reviews. Thank to the people who did review… like Priestess Kohana… I love you soooo much! For the other people who did review! Thanks and hope you want me t o stay! Bye and hope you take my words into consideration.

AngelLilly67

P.S

If you don't like my co-workers and that is why you stop reviewing, tell me and they wont be coming back! Thanks again!


End file.
